


静水流深

by bunayou



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Belligerent Pining, Belligerent Sexual Tension, Getting Together, Handwaves Endgame - Everyone Lives/No One Dies - Other Changes, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-03-17 21:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18972853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunayou/pseuds/bunayou
Summary: Thanos事件落下帷幕六个月后，Stark工业办了场派对。Tony Stark并不十分想呆在那儿。还好Stephen Strange出席了，这个人懂得远程传送。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Potential Energy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18764266) by [28ghosts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/28ghosts/pseuds/28ghosts). 



Stephen一天的工作完毕之后，开传送门步入卡玛泰姬的图书馆，顺势瞥了眼时间，“噢，很好，我们现在出发，不会迟到。”

Wong立在借阅台的那头，告诉他，“我不去。”

谢天谢地，现下图书馆别无他人。Stephen在对面选张朴素的木椅落座，满是淤伤的后背碰到椅背，疼得他龇牙咧嘴，“为什么不呢？别告诉我你半点没动心。Tony Stark的派对以前可是赫赫有名。”

有目共睹地，早在阿富汗之前，在Tony Stark当众宣布“I am Iron Man”并占据全国每份报纸的头版之前，在纽约、索科维亚、莱比锡机场、Thanos和——

“我要把时间花在更有价值的事上。”Wong说。

“我们被邀请了！”

Wong抬起头，无动于衷地说，“又不是说我们必须得去。”他朝半空中拧动手指，伸手施法，桌面上凌乱的书籍便自动分成整整齐齐的三摞，书脊依次精准地对齐。“你累了。”

反驳是徒劳的。纵然没落到避无可避只能战斗的地步，整整三个钟头劝说纠缠在安大略州电网上的小恶魔也够费尽心血的了。Stephen旋开餐盘大小的传送门，探手进去抓第三摞顶上的那本书，“你还没告诉我，你把这本找回来了。”

“确实，没有遗失，只是Macintyre法师完全忘了自己借过这本书。”

“啧啧啧。”

“你也好不到那里去。”Wong没好气地说，抱着第一摞书转身离去。他怀里的书脊上的标题由好几种眼花缭乱的语言混合而成，Stephen能辨认出的每行标题都跟守卫魔法有关。“成为圣所法师也免除不了你的逾期费。”

“还好管理员让我用三明治来还清费用。”

“只是现在！”Wong恶狠狠地说——那语气实在难让Stephen认真对待——随后抱书踏入了灯光昏暗的书库。

如果换一个晚上，Stephen没那么精疲力竭，他铁定会跟在Wong身后，用花言巧语从他嘴里套出更多跟馆藏书相关的故事。但现在，Stephen只是拿拇指撬开摆在面前的书，扫了眼目录页，当场记下它们。这是本写恶魔能量及其使用方法的专著，既挑战着他的学识极限，也考验着梵语水平。如果换个晚上，它或许能轻而易举地抓住他的视线。

Wong回来抱第二摞书时，Stephen仰头说，“我们不一定要待完全程。”

“绝对不去。”

“拜托，你会玩得很开心，也许呢。”

Wong讥笑一下，又步入了藏书架之间，这一趟的书是关于幻象的。

Stephen又看了一小会儿书，但瞥向Wong桌上时钟的次数也太多了点。纽约时间快到晚九点了，虽然Stephen的疲惫主要并非来自时差，而是由于这一整天的艰辛工作。肋骨早先被恶魔击了个措不及防，正隐隐作痛，且由于施法过度，他浑身都以某种独特的方式生疼着。

双手也很疼，不过，他或多或少有些习惯了。

他清楚自己需要睡眠。他应该传送回纽约圣所，检查防卫，清理洗漱，冥想静心。但是，现在他要赴一场聚会。

Wong回来搬最后一摞书时，已经将近纽约的九点一刻了，“你还在这儿？”

“想给你最后一个陪我的机会。为什么不去呢？小酌几口，或者跳个舞？我打赌你跳舞很好。”Wong抽身离去，显然受够了这玩笑。Stephen这才把书推至一旁，说，“好吧，其实我需要你检查一下我的魔法，要是你不介意的话。”

Wong嘟囔着同意了。于是Stephen站起身，扭了扭肩膀——左肩比往常要僵硬，他明早得查看一下损伤——然后闭上双眼，不再专注于伤痛或者疲惫，转而凝神于体内的魔法之井。最初施展的魔法相当精细微妙。他比划着手势，双手依旧微微颤抖着。稀薄的幻象笼罩了面部，遮住了眼底的青黑和颈部横斜的擦伤。第二个魔法他更娴熟，虽然飞快的移动令双手不堪重负，但他依旧很有把握地捏出了咒印。这一魔法将改造他人对长袍的印象。今晚，他不再是一身灰色衬衫和牛仔裤，而换成了藏青的西装，朴实简洁，但高贵优雅，没优雅到让每个人的目光都流连不去，但也不会简单到让人看不顺眼。（这特么是什么自带遮瑕消疤换装功能的神奇魔法，我也想拥有啊）

当他再次睁眼时，连图书馆内昏沉沉的灯光都有些刺眼。他的视野一片模糊，有那么一刻，他怀疑自己油尽灯枯了。但Wong却投来了锐利的目光，转了转手指示意他转过身去，然后认可地点点头，“不错。”

过去了这么久，Wong衷心的认可依旧稀少得可怜。所以Stephen咧嘴笑了，“我向大师学习。”他弹了弹西装翻领上并不存在的灰尘，“我会替你向Stark问好的。”

Wong直直瞪着他，Stephen不由得想要是他自己没快快滚回纽约，Wong就要亲自动手撵他了。他收到暗示，给自己找了个借口——让Wong跟他的书相亲相爱去吧——虽然，他早已了解此人，足够看出他脸上的调侃之色了。

 

 

这份邀请是在两周之前寄到的，随之而来的是一个厚厚的、看上去就很昂贵的信封。邀请函埋在寄往布里克街117A一沓沓优惠券、广告单子和垃圾邮件里面，显得极为不相称。Stephen发现信封左上角的Stark工业地址时，几乎疑心这是Stark婚礼的邀请函了。然而，他和Potts取消婚礼的消息已经上了纽约周报的头条。所以，Stephen打开它时怀着十足的好奇心。

确实是邀请函，但是是某个聚会的，不是婚礼，为庆祝Tony Stark挫败Thanos灭绝半个宇宙阴谋的六个月纪念日。

距离Stephen和无数人从那灵魂宝石如梦似幻的古怪监狱里逃离出来，距Stephen跟那个叫Peter Parker的男孩一道，连同那群并肩作战的散兵游勇们从泰坦上复活过来，已经有六个月的光景了。

他径直传送回自己的卧室，暂且满足一下虚荣心，对着镜子检查自己的着装。他的镜子很窄小，大多时间是用来刮胡子的，但透过镜子，他发现自己的打扮也算体面周正，很不错。他当然不能看上去像是刚跟恶魔干过一架的，即使他确实深以为然。

离开之前他还有个小魔法要施展。那条咒语是他自己设计出来的，灵感来自从塞勒姆大火中用隐形咒成功逃生的法师，但比那更加精致巧妙，也更适合都市生活。Stephen手掌朝外地举起左手，又转动右手用手指画了个圈，趁着圆圈还未形成，扭动右手手指——小指和无名指灵巧地错开拇指、食指和中指——是隐形咒常用手势，但会在最后一刻扭转为一个司空见惯的咒语手势，这个手势将掩盖他的脚步声并压低嗓音。

咒语最后一个手势是右手五指伸直，手掌向天花板推去，仿佛要接下什么似的。他一边为咒语注入能量，一边漫不经心地想，这真的有点怪，甚至——哈，有些奇异。很久以前，按时间线算也没多久之前，他会痛恨自己踏入聚会却无人认得。然而，现下魔法扭曲了空间，能量的微风掀起他后颈处的发丝。金光凝聚成环，在他的掌间莹莹发亮。Stephen将右手按在胸口，左手食指在半空中画了个符印，法术的微光勾勒出手上疤痕的边缘。咒语缓缓落在肩头，仿佛斗篷沉沉的重量，熟悉又安心。Stephen有些疲倦，但还是露出一个微笑。现在，除非他自愿，没人会多看他一眼。通常这个咒语会方便他开展调查，倘若他得潜入某些禁地，从物理层面追踪一些异维度反常现象。然而今晚，他会靠这个造访Tony Stark举办的聚会。

要是一切顺利，他不会引起任何注意。

从邀请函寄过来的那天起，Stephen就把它藏在了床板下的书堆之中，夹在了苏美尔语法入门读本（很有趣，如果干燥的话）和某本封面破烂的恐怖小说（是Wong的，也很有趣，如果是虚构的话）之间。现在他重新翻找书籍，抽出那个信封。邀请打印在一张厚实的米白色硬纸之上，让Stephen联想到自己的毕业证书，底部是聚会的日期，还有他和Wong印刷清晰的黑体姓名。

姓名更下面，是Tony Stark龙飞凤舞的手写字：不是婚礼，但不管怎样，或许会有趣——Tony。

Stephen不由得想用手指摩挲一下那个潦草的签名。愚蠢。

他不是一定要去的，但一想到能见到Tony，生机勃勃的，意气风发的……手上的信纸冰冷又沉重，Stephen阖上眼，放任自己一小会儿，暂且回想一下那千万未来的片羽吉光。Tony Stark，奋不顾身，一次又一次地冲向Thanos，有时候他会阵亡，有时候他会活下去，但直至化灰他也不曾停下战斗。有时候Stephen先他一步死去，有时候他们一同消散，有时候Stephen立在后面眼睁睁见他灰飞烟灭。Tony Stark是那根闪闪发亮的细线，串起了所有银河系半边崩塌的未来。

去见Tony是……某种放纵。东想西想无济于事，但Stephen已经太经常、太深情地想起他了——唯有这个现实才是实实在在的，是Tony为他们赢来的——他们几乎不认得彼此。他们并非朋友，或者别的什么，勉勉强强地，盟友。其他时间线上的联系终归无法嫁接到这一个上面。然而，他难以忘记，无法忘记，也不想忘记。

有Wong陪着也许要轻松些。至少他还有个人聊一聊，分分心。他不愿独个儿偷溜进聚会，用魔法掩盖行踪。但他也不能不去，不能白白失去见Tony的机会。

他不会偏离轨道去跟他见面，他不会逗留太久，他得去检查一下大厦的防卫。Stephen告诫自己，然后专心回想几个街区之外的大厦，在脑海中勾勒它的模样。这些借口实在很蹩脚，但也只能如此了。

Stephen打开传送门，踏入夜色之中。

 

聚会的想法其实并非出自Tony。Tony甚至搞不明白到底是谁出的主意。Pepper一直对这类事情三缄其口，大概是怕他逮出提议的人然后炒了他。

到底哪个，嘿，他只是有一丁点儿好奇。

到最后，Tony终于答应露面了，条件是握有客人名单的否决权。这上面有些争论，但Tony争赢了一大半。

这是那一天——纽约邮报傻兮兮地称之为“响指免除”——之后的六个月纪念活动。那个名字实在有够愚蠢，但是，嘿，至少终于有个不是Tony造成的错误了。聚会定在纽约翻新的Stark工业大厦楼顶，跟静谧安宁的总部大相径庭。复仇者总部方圆几英里内绝无建筑，通常只有他，偶尔有Steve，有Happy。房间空空荡荡的，适合他喘口气，静心思考。

但今晚实在有些过了。人头攒动，大多都想凑上来聊几句。香槟无处不在，人人都为幸存而敬酒。Tony Stark怎么会吝惜美酒呢？他白天已经喝了几杯，为庆典开场做准备。在一小时以内赶到聚会后，他已经醉醺醺的了。他至少饮下了三杯香槟，倘若算上从别人那儿偷喝的，也许更多。

一切都很喧嚣吵闹，他的胳膊隐隐发痛。他搞不清今夕是何夕，也不知道已经溜须拍马多久了。直到终于应付完某地的州长后，他才得了空逃到露台上去。

暮春的夜晚凉风习习，后颈的汗珠被风一激，泛起阵阵凉意。有那么一小会儿，一切都毫无实感。Tony心下一动，低头看见自己崩塌成灰，湮灭于无。

幸而这一刻很快就过去了。他仍旧站在Stark工业大厦的楼顶，耳畔的音乐太过高亢，手里的香槟也没那么好。

但现下真真切切，并非梦境，更不是幻象。

露台与余下的客人隔绝开来，没那么拥挤。这儿没什么复仇者，除了Rhodey和Carol凑在一起——照Tony来猜——正兴致勃勃地讨论航天飞机。现下灯光低垂，音乐柔静，是喘口气的好地方。之后他还得再战一轮，握手，感谢政客们为保护世界免于分裂做出的努力，再次握手，再次感谢，同时避开记者的镜头。

他一刻也不想呆在这儿，不想做这些。它纯粹是胡闹，是假装一切都魔幻般地回归原样，仿佛Thanos从未组装起手套。Tony可以一睡睡好几个小时，不必因Peter再度在他面前化为灰烬而惊醒。但不论是否有究极的治疗，他的左臂都无法恢复如初了。

当它泛起生疼——通常是早晨，和下雨之前——他总会情不自禁地回想起它曾经多么让他痛不欲生。在那之前，他以为他清楚这份痛苦，但其实没有，真的没有。

但这不止关乎他自己，每个人都伤痕累累，有些人甚至伤得更重。他今晚的任务就是粉饰太平。稳固的领导权——Peter在聚会开场前反复叮嘱，替他抚平领带。但那时Tony忙着喝下第二杯威士忌，彻底失去了与她眼神交汇的机会。Stark工业是全球稳定重要的助力之一，即便Tony已经功成身退，他也仍旧是“Stark工业”现任的Stark。所以，成熟些，礼貌些，别冲动，别发疯。

Tony唯一能做的，或者说以为能做到的，就是说了声谢谢。

他想再喝一杯，再喝五杯，最好直接举起酒瓶痛饮。

坏主意，Tony揉着肩头想，感到疼痛顺着尺骨神经一路蔓延。他得找点事做，以便分散注意力。不能找Rhodey和Carol，他俩聊得很投机，Tony腆着脸凑上去只会泼冷水。远处有几个他欣赏的SI研究员正使出浑身解数吸引Bruce，看上去是这么回事，很不错，Tony希望Bruce仍旧在职。

露台上还有些人，一些是Fury的人，一些是Pepper的。Tony没一个想搭话，感觉不管向谁插话都不够妥当，这档子事他做的够多的了。

这是个错误。Tony举起酒杯，发现杯中居然剩下了这么多的香槟。他什么时候添了酒？上个钟头的事已经很难回忆起了，大脑糊成一团，跟每个酗酒的夜晚别无二致。在这儿——待在露台上——并不比融入人群，偷饮香槟，被拖去自拍要好一些。甚至更糟，因为这儿的人清醒着，他们知道，他们记得。

Tony最后趴在栏杆上，俯瞰城市余下的部分，入目大多是形形色色的屋顶。这座大厦称得上纽约最高的建筑之一，而曼哈顿这片地方总让人感觉只有摩天大楼。很早以前，在阿富汗之前，高空会让他惶恐不安，但现在，这份惶恐不过是他身上又一份燃烧殆尽了的东西。他花了太多时间在盔甲上，甚至顾不上恐慌。而此时此刻，这种高度只会令他怀念起飞行。

来这儿真是个错误，出席聚会是，来露台更是。这儿更加安静，但他无需安静，他需要热闹喧嚣，排遣烦闷，再来一杯。

他正要将杯底的液体一口饮尽，眼角的余光却扫见了什么。有个之前没注意到的人，独个儿站着，正挪着步子。

（Tony真有点怀念盔甲里更棒的周边视觉了——需要的话，可以做到160度无死角。）不知怎的他错过了Stephen Strange的露面，很出乎意料，而且Wong不再视线范围内，至少现在不在。只有Stephen，眼睛一眨不眨地凝视着天际线，捏着个矿泉水瓶子，显然没穿法师服。

Tony缓缓踱过去，“嗨，霍迪尼（美国二十世纪早期知名魔术师），你能来真的太好了。”

Stephen实际上没什么反应，真有点出乎Tony的预料，“感谢你的盛情邀请，Wong很遗憾不能出席。”

没那么热情亲切。虽然，不去邀请某个差点在泰坦星上干掉Thanos的人实在有些古怪。若非不清楚邮寄地址，Tony百分百会邀请Quill等人，但是，好吧，寄信给一艘太空飞船谈何容易。“不知怎么地，我很怀疑Wong的遗憾。但你告诉他，我总归有点怀念他那漂亮的脸蛋了。”

Stephen半笑道，“我会的。”

“我提议为他的健康干杯，”Tony说着就举起酒杯，好像还能容忍这整晚上为操蛋的余生而祝酒，“另外，嗯……”他斜了斜酒杯，示意Stephen的塑料瓶子，“我能请你喝一杯吗？”

Stephen鬓角的白发似乎比以前更显眼了，也许这六个月里他过得很艰难。

“不，谢谢——我不喝酒了。”

Tony旋即喝下满嘴的香槟，酒液在牙床间流连，抵着上颚嘶嘶起泡。这酒甜得过分了。

Stephen也旋开塑料瓶盖子，喝了一口，然后试图把瓶盖拧回去，但手抖得不听使唤。他一直凝望着远处的天际线，仿佛一无所觉，“车祸后，我……”他终于旋上了瓶盖，但双眉下沉，好似在搜寻恰当的词句。

Tony对Stephen的车祸所知有限，只能从互联网上找出些信息。知名神外医生，单车事故，主神经和骨骼受损。“喝了太多，养成了恶习？”他揣测道。

Stephen嗯了一声，视线没从城市上移开。

“我在卡玛泰姬那些日子里天天自暴自弃，都不知道自己喝了多少，直到我再也不能喝酒了。”他低声说，Tony要凑过去才能听清，“也许会更糟。”Stephen的话半是揶揄，半是自责，但听不出半点苦涩来，天啊那语气真是耳熟。他抬起一只手，随它在半空中颤抖，“好在我习惯它痉挛了。”

那是个病态的笑话，但Tony还是咧嘴笑了，像是表示赞同，“我以为有更魔幻的回答呢，比如僧侣铁规禁止你饮酒什么的。”

“抱歉让你失望了。”Stephen抬手拂过下巴，挠了挠胡茬的边缘，沉默良久，时间长到Tony都要开口问问圣所或者别的什么来转移话题了。“只是……个人危机，和家族倾向。”

他蜻蜓点水般瞟了Tony一眼，又迅速移开了视线。Tony不擅长揣摩他人的心意，但Stephen似乎同样地不擅长，让他有些宽慰。

“我懂了，Doc。”他斜倚着栏杆，举起酒杯与视线齐平，眯着眼睛，透过玻璃壁窥视着不远处的默里山。腻味香槟是寡淡的浅黄色液体，内部折射着星星点点的光芒。他随即喝了一口。

旁边的Stephen显然乐意倾听，所以Tony解释道，“以前我也是。”

这几年过得不错。噢也许没那么不错，实际上没有。但至少，他神智总是清醒的，即便是在最艰难的那几个月。那些日子里他无比渴望喝个酩酊大醉，昏天黑地地睡死过去，以对抗时时刻刻的紧张焦虑。通常，Pepper会拉他一把。

但是，这个，Thanos之后的新常态……对的，保持清醒更加艰难了。

Stephen也反应了过来，“但是，你现在又开始喝酒了。”

“对。”Tony顿了顿，没话找话地说道，“你真不想来一杯吗？”

Stephen没有他那么体面。他那身藏青西装要么是复古风的，要么就是过时的，Tony想不出它的设计师是哪位。他的头发也不如往常那样安分妥帖，这让他更像个普通人，而不是法师。

Stephen伸出他的塑料瓶，“我跟你换。”

Tony依言递出了那杯香槟，随后接过那个印有Stark标签的塑料瓶子，顺手揭开盖子。第一口清水的味道很好，Tony喝醉后饮下的每滴水都很棒。

Stephen把香槟尽数倾倒在最近的盆栽里。

Tony看着Stephen灵巧地将酒杯摆在栏杆上，没忍住笑了出来，“天啊我真喜欢你。”他说，“你疯了，知道吗？”

Stephen似乎吃了一惊，也许吧。灯光昏沉又暧昧，加之他喝醉了，这点无从证实了。“这句话我以前也听过。”

Tony依旧醉醺醺地，Stephen只好小心翼翼地关注着他，“什么啊？我喜欢你，这句？”

“我疯了，这句。”Stephen面无表情地说。

好吧，他也许有些过分了，“我们都是最棒的。”Tony咕噜咕噜喝光了剩下的水，把瓶子揉成一团，头也不回地扔到身后，然后朝Stephen抛了个媚眼，收获一个白眼，“我渴了。你能不能……”他竖起食指晃了晃，“再变一个出来？我可以自己去拿，但肯定会被拦住。”

“被拦住？”

“被那些想再喝一杯的家伙。”他装模作样地做出喝酒的动作，脸颊绯红，竭尽全力地摆正自己的头，然而抬眼就是Stephen那令人难忘的无动于衷的表情。

“不行。”Stephen说，有些腼腆，但更像是欲迎还拒。Tony正要说些像天哪魔法到底有什么用，哈？这样挖苦的话，正好撞见Stephen转过身来勾起一个微笑，真心实意的，蠢兮兮的，无意间非常、非常迷人。“至少，不在这儿。”他伸出手，像迪士尼王子们邀请跳舞那样，微微前倾，神神秘秘地低声说，“我知道泽西岛上有个地方，通宵不打烊，那儿咖啡不错。”

“你是打算绑架我吗？”

“除非它不起作用。否则，我想这就是场绑架。”Stephen说，挤了挤眼睛，这个混蛋。

嗯，好吧，那个愚蠢的眨眼促成了交易。它让Tony隐约回想起他俩在纽约并肩作战对抗外星人的时候，那时他还对Stephen一无所知。（话说回来，现在他就了解Stephen吗？）

这个大厦顶太闭塞拥挤了，到处都是人，回到聚会不可想象。Tony不想待在这儿，不想烂醉如泥（或者渐渐烂醉如泥）。他握住Stephen的手，“你只要告诉我，他们提供无麸质的选择。”

一道闪光过后，他们离开了天台。气温更暖和了，Stephen的容颜被绿色的霓虹灯微微照亮。他放下Tony的手，为对方推开门，“无麸质选择，近在眼前。”他慢吞吞地说。

Tony的心情明媚了些许。


	2. Chapter 2

这是家全天候营业的餐厅，是那种有着厚厚菜单的地方。不算拥挤，但足以让Tony下意识缩着头以避免被卡座上的大学生们认出来了。他选了个离食客们最远的卡座，而Stephen似乎一点也不在乎Tony被认出来，或者他只是忘了麻瓜们还有这种麻烦。

几分钟后，女服务生缓步踱了过来。出乎意料的是，她恰如其分地招呼了他们，而Stephen则为两人点了咖啡。

“奶油还是糖？”她问道。

“都不用给我加，谢谢。”Stephen说道。

“您呢，先生？”

“呃。” Tony从菜单上抬起头来。那服务生正盯着他，面上不耐烦得很，明显意识到了Tony是个醉汉。她胸前的塑料铭牌上印着 **Mary** 。“黑咖啡就好。”

没过多久她就端来了咖啡。咖啡烫得难以下咽，但Tony还是喝了一口。

“你知道吗？”Tony漫不经心地敲了敲杯子，“我觉着她没认出我来。”

他想Stephen也许会说些嘲讽的话，像“Tony哪有 **那么** 人尽皆知”（即便他确实如此）之类的。但正好相反，Stephen在半空中旋了旋手指，带点儿穷极无聊的漠然。随后他的胸口便亮起了一道金黄的符印。Tony的脑袋倘若更清醒点，也许会慌张起来。但此时此刻他只觉着这挺漂亮的。

“我通常会给人们施咒。”符印应声消散，而Stephen的双手顺势拢上咖啡杯，手背上的伤疤凹凸不平，闪着光泽，很难让人忽视过去。“我创造了一个……小小的匿名领域。要是你不想引起不必要注意的话，这个很有用。”

“所以你是说，我不用担心Mary回到后厨给小报通风报信，告诉他们我本该主持一个聚会，结果竟然在新泽西喝咖啡？”

Stephen微微一笑，“没错。”

Tony当即点了大量的食物——许多薯饼、一堆无麸质的蓝莓煎饼，还有摊鸡蛋。他跟Mary调笑几句，那人终于对他绽开了微笑。他朝Stephen问了好几个跟魔法有关的愚蠢问题，Stephen则不停地提醒他喝水。Tony已经醉醺醺的了，所以对这个倒还算宽宏大量。

不知道什么时候，Tony桌子上的手机震动起来。Pepper发来短信，问他到底跑哪儿去了，字里行间都流露出惊慌。

 **跟巫师出来透透气** ，他回复到。

Pepper几乎立即发来了消息： **你应该给Happy说一声的，他到处找你** 。

噢，对的，Happy大概以为他又被绑架了，Tony对此愧疚了一秒钟。桌上的食物大多是Tony的点的，而Mary还在试着把更多的盘子堆在桌面上。他低头输入字符： **我的错，之前没想到。你觉得他想不想要薯饼？**

Pepper： **什么？**

Tony把桌上食物的照片发了过去，然后电话就响了。Pepper打来了电话，老实说这才是Tony预想的。“嗨Pep。”他打招呼道，然后把三块培根一股脑塞进嘴里。

“Tony，你到底在哪？！”

“我不确定？大概是新泽西的一个餐馆。”

Pepper陷入了沉默，时间长到Tony足够想象到，要是他俩共处一室，她铁定会朝他射来死亡凝视。他能听见些许背景杂音——音乐声，欢快得近乎无聊，是标准的派对音乐，还有人群的交谈声。“请告诉我，你不是穿战甲飞过去的。”她最后说道。

据Tony上次穿上战甲已经过了五个月又十七天，他说不清自己想不想念它。

“没有，真的没有。”Tony清了清嗓子，“我，呃，Stephen负责传送。”这好歹比说“我是被魔法传送过来的”更委婉些。“我保证，很快回来。”

“好吧，别人一直在问我你在哪，我猜他们希望你来做个演讲。”

“没门，让Cap去吧。”

Pepper冲着手机直直叹气，声音大得差点让Tony缩回去，“你的监护人是哪个？”

“Stephen，”Tony说，“Strange，你知道的，山羊胡男。”

对面的Stephen用Tony在现实生活中从未见过的冷漠眼神盯着他。Tony跟Pepper相处了好几年，所以那很让人印象深刻。

“我能跟他说说吗？”

“我不知道啊。嗨，梅林，你想跟Pep谈谈吗？”

Stephen顿了一会儿，才伸手接手机，“吃吧。”他心累地说，“你随意。”

桌子上摆满了食物，大多数油腻到足够让Friday朝他大吼大叫了，如果她可以的话。Tony把手机递了过去，先把注意力转向了鸡蛋。

“Potts女士，我懂了。”Stephen朝电话里说。

鸡蛋有些太咸了，但此时此刻倒成了好东西。

“真的。”Stephen对Pepper说。

点薯饼的时候应该连着芝士点的，大概。

“我会的。”Stephen说道。

煎饼尝起来更好。

Tony竭力不去理会那些事实——他让他的CEO兼前未婚妻跟完全清醒的Stephen Strange巫师聊了起来，而他和Stephen本该好好待在庆功宴上的。

Tony试着专心埋首于食物之间，而非注意Stephen的表情。这不算难，他已经饥肠辘辘了，这让他好奇上次吃饭是什么时候的事。

Stephen做了个鬼脸，说“当然当然”，然后才把电话递了回来。而对面的Pepper已经挂了电话。“她对你很好？”他没过脑子地脱口而出。

Stephen翻了个白眼，偷了Tony一叉子薯饼，“你可以这么说。”

然后Stephen问他对湿件计算（wetware computing①）有什么看法。Tony立刻来了兴致，急着回答，差点呛了咖啡。

事实证明Stephen对神经科学了如指掌（并不意外），但对神经建模知之甚少（也很合理，毕竟这个领域里没几个人）。每当谈话快要结束时，Stephen总是要从Tony那儿偷点吃的，然后抛出些挑衅的话题。

他肯定是故意的。Tony遇见太多这种掌控谈话的人了，足以意识到这种故意为之的分心。但Stephen却似乎是出于真心的，甚至是急切的，好像他真的在乎Tony关于神经建模的保留意见，诸如此类的东西。

Stephen打算付账时，Tony打断了他，抽出总是躺在上衣口袋里的那几张崭新钞票，塞在账单下面，甚至懒得多看一眼。

外面还是冷。

“要回去吗？”Stephen问他。

“天啊，别。”

“很坏吗？”

没那么坏，好吧，也许。一想到要回去，Tony就想飞快地窜上墙去。那些不住打量他的视线，盯着他香槟见底就赶忙凑过来添酒的服务员，等着一起摆姿势拍照的政客们……

“会更糟。”Tony说。

“嗯哼。”Stephen凝视着他，没流露什么明显的情绪，这让他松了一口气。那人的视线里没有期待之色，只是单纯地存在着，仿佛不论Tony下一刻说了什么，都不会出乎他的预料。昏暗的灯光下，Stephen的双眼比平日更加深沉。

 

 

Tony半靠在餐馆的外墙上，双手插兜，望着远处几乎了无人际的停车场。大多是都是挺无趣的汽车，只有最黑的角落里停着一辆旅行轿车，里面也许有对年轻人在鬼混。

有那么一刻，Tony如此清晰地感觉到自己上年纪了，正朝人生的暮年迈进。《纽约邮报》已经开始猜测他五十岁生日时要开什么样的派对，即便那个日子离现在还有一年多时间。他甚至提不起半点发火的心情。这些乱七八糟的都无关紧要。某种程度上他一直很清楚这一点，甚至在二十几岁忙着喝酒调情以派遣悲痛时，在连续工作好几天只为了让Obi一刻别来烦他时，在公众眼皮底下开派对以庆祝不断飙升的利润时——他不曾对这些大肆宣传沾沾自喜，不完全是这样，但确实有股自我厌弃的暗流抵消了这一切。它可以是任何东西。

显然成为钢铁侠让一切变得更糟了，（再一次）拯救宇宙和功成身退更是如此。保持理智的唯一办法是无视它们。

希望现在尘埃真的落定了，媒体将会把视线转向那些仍旧活跃在一线的超级英雄。Cap还会出外勤，朝坏蛋们扔盾牌，他那被血清强化过的身体显然不受关节炎和神经损伤的影响。蚁人也在外面，Wanda也是，打一场好仗什么的。

但Tony这一次真的退出了，坐起了冷板凳，永远的，也来不及抓住Pepper了——恐怕一直都是这样，她总是对他太好。

一辆轿车骤然冲进停车场，三两个二十来岁的毛头小子从车门里钻出来，勾肩搭背，很大声地嚷嚷着，只有司机看上去还算冷静。他们中间哪一个身上被弄脏了，哪一个不得不留下来善后呢？

Tony盯着他们，青年们没有瞥他一眼。

“顺便说一句，谢谢你，”Tony说，“带我离开那儿。”

“现在我们还不必回去。”

“我喜欢这句话，所以接下来去哪儿，门钥匙先生？”Stephen歪着头，一副十足的迷惑模样，Tony只得摇了摇头，“哦天哪，别告诉我你没看过哈利波特。”

“……我为什么要看童书？”

“好一位拉文克劳。”Tony说，只想看见Stephen翻白眼。

这一次Tony率先伸出了手，等着对方。Stephen的手有点凉。

合在一起的手掌，金色的光，随后，他们再度去了别的地方。

 

 

这一次的闪光似乎迟迟不肯散去。Tony使劲眨了眨眼，才意识到那不是什么闪光，他们只是到了青天白日下，阳光刺得他睁不开眼。他随即摸出西装口袋里的墨镜戴上。倘若眼睛确实受了这么大的刺激，他肯定已经清醒过来了。“我们现在在哪儿？”

“日本。”Stephen说，听起来很是自得，“我想一些新鲜空气会很好。”

确实不错，很讲究，这里那里都是盛极而衰将要凋谢的树木。他和Stephen立在一条宽阔的砌石小道上，小道绕着一汪平静的池塘延伸过去。天气比纽约更清凉，但没什么风，天光云影如实地倒映在水面上。这还不是Tony能想到的最离谱的地方，但依旧与派对大为不同。

“这个……这个很不错啊。”他说，“出乎意料，但真的很好。”

“我的时间表上没有其他聚会了，所以我希望这就够了。”Stephen板着脸说，朝小路绕过池塘的地方点了点头，“去吗？”

Tony直翻白眼，但还是跟上了他。

 

 

 

散步确实……不错，有Stephen陪伴很好，消食也很舒服，他感觉自己的头脑渐渐清醒过来了。

Stephen显然对单纯的走走很满意，他双手藏在口袋里，视线在道旁树木间穿来穿去。

于是Tony也开始享受这种片刻的宁静和籍籍无名。可惜他是Tony Stark，大脑是一刻也闲不下来的，不出几分钟，他就忍不住开口说话了，“你在聚合露面的时候我没注意到你啊，你是不是……你知道的。”他指了指对方的胸口和四周的空气，暗示半个钟头前半个地球那边在Stephen胸口亮起的咒语。

“差不多。”Stephen说，“我不是偷偷溜进去的，如果你要问的是这个的话。不过……”他耸了耸肩，“不管怎么说，就算没有咒语，我也能轻而易举地混进去。但是聚会……确实不适合现在的我。”

这本该是令人不安的。Stephen靠着这些魔法偷偷摸摸地四处走动，Tony本该感到毛骨悚然才对。可这里面有个说不通的地方，有什么不太对劲，Tony一定要搞明白。“所以你为什么要来呢？不是说我不乐意，但是……”

他们脚下的小道确实漂亮至极。眼下这个时节里，即便没有那个匿名领域魔法，他和Stephen大概也不会那么出挑。有太多的游客，太多的商人了，大多数人忙于欣赏那些行道树和繁花，几乎不会注意到彼此。

Stephen看上去放松极了，一面迈步一面微微向后仰去，“似乎比较礼貌。”

“扯淡。”Tony把双手插进口袋里，心想那屋顶上的其他人大概还忙着琢磨这琢磨那，越喝越醉，靠着音乐凑一块儿聊天，“我是说，你别见怪，但你确实不像是在乎礼节的人啊，兄弟。”

“哼哼，”Stephen耸肩道，“也许我要洗心革面了呢。”

Tony对此嗤之以鼻，很大声地哼了哼，惹得Stephen边笑边摇头。

“好吧，你说的没错。”Stephen落下半步，让两人肩并着肩，不再让Tony缀在他身后了。老实说这有点让人恼火，因为这样Tony就不能明目张胆地盯着他，试图看出点什么了。无奈之下Tony只好偏头去看周围的树和花，“在我……事业转型之前，聚会还是我的拿手好戏，我想。我是说我相当享受那些，甚至有些太过了。我享受作为贵宾成为视线焦点的那一刻。”Stephen说，口吻实事求是地近乎残忍，不像此前那般带着点超然的讽刺，“我过去肯定想象不出来，我作为旁观者出席是个什么样子。”

只是旁观者，这话居然从几乎独自挡下Thanos的家伙口里说了出来。

但这不是Tony关注的重点。

“不过，我在露台看见你的时候，”Tony说道，“你一开始就施了咒语对吧？”那人一言不发，于是Tony坏笑道，“你让我发现了你。你一直躲着不露面，但却把咒语放下了一分钟。”

Stephen停下了步子。他们正走到一个林荫密布、足够隐蔽的地方，周围没什么人，于是Tony也跟着停了下来，转过去直视Stephen。Stephen露出了最完美的扑克脸，但紧绷着的肩膀出卖了他。

“我没说错对吧？”Tony很有拿食指戳Stephen胸口的冲动，还好忍住了。

“要是我辜负了你的信任，我道歉。不过我只是想来看看你。”Stephen说，“我不确定你是不是想见我。”

Tony不敢置信地拉下墨镜。一小群人正从他们身边经过，完全无视了他俩。墨镜取下来后，一切都明亮了些许，有那么一刻，这一切似乎都不可思议起来了。并非失去了实感，不像之前他逃到露台上，被好多人从他身上攫取太多东西的行动搞得头晕目眩。那是在，那什么，一个钟头还是两个钟头以前？而此时此刻他头上是灿烂的日光，脚下是另一块大陆。他感觉好了很多，虽说还是有点醉意，但管他呢。

“当然了我想见你。我给你寄了邀请信，不是吗？”

“对，还有Wong。”

哈哈。

Stephen偏过头去，视线从Tony身上转向了旁边的池塘。他现在……夺人眼目可能是个恰当的描述。即使在明亮的阳光底下，他的脸也太过棱角分明，高高颧骨下的阴影清晰可见。“要是你不能原谅我在泰坦星上的选择，我可以理解。”他吞咽了一下，“卡玛泰姬有些人还是很在意这点。”

“我们赢了，有什么原谅不原谅的？”

“我也想检查一下大厦的安防，投放一些保护咒，只是以防万一。”

“不好意思，你说你想……投些保护咒？”

“预防入侵。”Stephen很认真地说。

“那我醉醺醺乱逛的时候……”

“我知道我们算不上……朋友。”Stephen抬手摩挲着脖子一侧，再次移开了视线，“但我要是没力所能及地提供帮助的话，那就是我的疏忽。”

“我们不是朋友？”Tony伸手按在心口上，装作大受打击的模样，“对我来说那可真是个新闻，Doc。我才不会让随便哪个人带我出去吃饭，还在花园里散步呢。我到底做错了什么？”

“没有，我是说，嗯……”Stephen挠了挠胡茬，眯起眼睛盯着Tony，似乎想搞明白那人脑子里到底在想什么。

“我只是开个玩笑，兄弟，别担心啦。”Tony咧嘴一笑，竭尽所能让对方放下心来。看到Stephen脸上显眼极了的羞涩的宽慰，他居然生出了罪恶的愉悦感来。“我是说，我真的不会让每个人都带我出去吃晚饭的，但我想我相信你，就是这样。我只是不舒服有魔法师在我房子周围鬼鬼祟祟地施咒什么的。”

“唔。”Stephen的姿势立刻回到了过于随意的状态，也就是说之前那些都是他演的，但Tony姑且原谅了他，“我很高兴，我想。”

“一开始，我还以为你要说你担心我从露台上一头栽下去呢。”

在阳光的照射下，Tony能看见Stephen的颧骨上有些血色，“呃，也有这个原因。”

“不得不说，这答案比我预想的好多了。”Tony重新戴上墨镜，脚后跟一转就要重新往前走，眼角的余光正好瞥见Stephen跟了上来，“不过，还是有些吓人。”

“……对。”

“请不要一声不吭就这么做。”

“Tony，我不能保证。”

Tony的脚悬在了半空，因为Stephen的声音——怎么说呢，“痛苦万分”是Tony首先想到的词。然后他想起了那个画面——泰坦星上尘土飞扬，Stephen精疲力竭，浑身是血，几乎支撑不起自己的身体。那个人隔着灰尘，死死地盯着他，说“这是唯一的办法了”。

此刻Tony转身看他时，同样读出了那种神情——无可奈何，但是坚定不移。

“我会尽我所能，做一切必要的事，保护你的安全。（I will do whatever is necessary, within my power, to keep you safe——我就当这是强势告白了哈）”Stephen的声音极低，像Tony听过的那般郑重，“要是必须误导你，欺骗你，我会毫不犹豫地去做。要是我们因此做不成……朋友，我会很遗憾。我可以失去你的友谊，但只要我还有力量，我就不能让你失去安全。”

Stephen目不转睛地盯着他，好似视野里只能看见这么个人。刀锋般锐利的目光直直对准他，让他有些悚然。当然，他能料想到这种眼神出现在一位外科医生的脸上，但那得是医生握着手术刀，打算对某人动第一刀的时候。“我能照顾自己，你知道的。”Tony说道。

“我知道。”

“那你为什么要对我的安全负责？”操，他脑子要是再灵光点儿就好了——他藏在口袋里的手暗暗攥紧，指甲陷进了掌心，他竭力想清醒过来，“我不明白，你为什么要这么在乎？”

那一刻，Stephen的扑克脸彻底垮了下来，他一脸不解地盯着Tony，搞得他怀疑自己刚刚是不是说了什么胡话，而不是直截了当地问了个问题。

“你很了不起。”那并非单纯的赞美，Stephen抬手穿过自己的头发，看上去很痛苦，“你是Tony Stark。”

“对啊，你知道的，大多数人不一定认为这是什么好事。”Tony呛了一句。Stephen，在最初见面的时候，不也是其中的一员吗？

“我探寻未来的时候，没过多久就发现，有你的宇宙比没你的宇宙有更好的机会。你从没放弃过，一次也没有。”

Tony张了张嘴打算说些什么，但这一次，他的脑子里空空如也。

“你很——勇敢、坚定，有时候太过高尚，不顾自己的利益。也很聪明，显而易见了，用不着多说。”Stephen把双手插回口袋，耸了耸肩，“老实说，我们的维度需要你这样的人，而我，咳，”他清了清嗓子，“我非常钦佩你，要是不够……明显的话。”

“有点儿，是的。”Tony说的比想的简短多了，主要是因为该死的Stephen Strange口里接二连三蹦出了那么多好话，让Tony措不及防。他根本料不到这人会说出这种话来。

Stephen为了他献出了无限宝石，Stephen把他传送到新泽西的一间餐馆，帮他躲避本该由他招待的聚会的压榨。无可否认的是，其中一件比另一件重要多了。

这太过了，或者说还不够，或者说超出了Tony的理解范围。他隔着墨镜也能看见Stephen脸上的绯色，还有他有意识自制的样子。

“我简直不知道该说些什么，”Tony说道，“恭喜你，很少有人能达成这个成就。”

“那个……不是我的本意。”

“哼哼。”Tony突然有种冲动袭上心来，这个冲动似乎不太坏，至少比直接仰头灌酒要好。他踏前一步，径直侵入Stephen的私人空间，抢在Stephen后退前抓住他的肩膀，“这是幻象吗？”

“什么？不，这是郊区——”

“不，不是说花园。”他拍了拍Stephen的肩膀，“这个，这套西装。”

“喔。”靠近了看，Stephen似乎相当疲惫，深色的阴影伏在他眼底，“对。”他咳了咳，“好眼力。”

“看来我猜对了。”

Tony垂下双手，看着Stephen在半空中比划手势。突然之间，他身上的西装就变成了Tony更加习惯的长袍。

“哈，你不再穿便装了吗？还是说你就这一件？”

他只想开个玩笑，但Stephen偏了偏头，拒绝跟他对视，“通常是这件。”他自嘲道，“我的社交日程不太挤。”

“不错，我来看看能做些什么。”这话让对方瞪了过来，半是怒气冲冲，但他可以应付，“说真的，你的日程表是什么样的？没法预料吗？在那边。”他抛出一个媚眼，不过Stephen隔着墨镜多半看不见，“灭霸来之前我都没睡几个好觉——现在就更少了。我的作息时间很奇怪，你有时间就来看看吧，我会带你参观参观工作间。”

Stephen的怒容不知怎的突然变了，“睡眠很重要，Tony，就算——”

“嗯哼，告诉你吧——”他终于把戳Stephen胸口的冲动落到了实处，“我会听你的，当且仅当你也照着你自己的建议办的时候。”

这句话又惹来一张明显不同的怒容。

“我说真的，有时间来看看，如果你想的话。”

“Tony……”

“千万别告诉Pepper你对我有那么高的评价，不然他会让你下半辈子都做保镖的。”

“……记下了。”

“我该回去了。”

“时间差不多了，”Stephen说，“不管你什么时候——”

“你能，呃——你能带我去稍微偏一点的地方吗？”问这个问题感觉很傻，但从午后漂亮的花园径直踏入屋顶半夜的聚会，实在有些难以忍受。“这只是——”

“当然可以。”Stephen立刻说道，“呃，就到大厦外面，可以吗？”

“到几个街区外吧？我还想再走走。”

Stephen抬手在半空中画圈，随后，眨眼之前，曼哈顿的夜景挂在了公园当中。意料之中的，没有人朝这边瞥一眼。

Tony一步迈了进去。

——————————————————————

 

注：①湿件（wetware）：计算机专用术语﹐指软件﹑硬件以外的其它“件”﹐即人脑﹐也通常指人脑和机器连接起来的设备。


End file.
